La luz de la intervención
by Yunkel
Summary: Otra aventura de los famosos Get Backers donde posiblemente encuentren a su némesis. Será éste su último trabajo?. Un fic con un poco de todo, excepto romance y maldito yaoi. El esperado por todos, chapter 5.... o sera 4 y medio?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Si, los creadores de Get Backers me dieron permiso para crear esta historia y casi los convenzo de que me pagaran dinero por hacerla. Pero me autorizaron a que podía recibir dinero de todos los fans que leyeran y desearan hacer alguna donacion.

"La luz de la Intervención"

Chapter 1

(2006 DR) The Year of the Awakening

"Soy tan generoso" decía en apenas un tono audible para si mismo el misterioso personaje que corría a una velocidad sorprendente por el largo pasillo alumbrado solo por algunas tenues luces rojas, en la puerta por la que habia entrado estaban dos guardias tirados en el suelo. A cada 4 metros había un par de camaras en cada lado de la pared y aunque la figura las notaba no pareció importarle.

Llegó hasta un elevador e introduciendo una tarjeta el tipo entro, pero en lugar de presionar el boton de algun piso abrio la pequeña compuerta en el techo del mismo, de un salto quedo sobre el techo del elevador para luego dejarse caer por un de los extremos hacía el vacio.

Mientras caía iba contando "1... 2...3... 12...13...14..."

El hombre dio un giro en el aire para quedar en posición vertical al tiempo que sacaba lo que parecía un par de garras con las que se detuvo en lo que sería la puerta del elevador de ese piso, sin mucho esfuerzo abrió la puerta, el corredor que se le presentaba estaba iluminado de la misma manera que el anterior y mostraba varias cuertos a los lados, sin gastar mucho tiempo el tipo avanzo con su inhumana agilidad, parecía que sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse.

-2 minutos... voy retrasado - pensó al checar su reloj - no importa, después de todo me considero un hombre bondadoso... -

Un semidormido guardia bostezaba al tiempo que estiraba los brazos cuando escucho una serie de pasos rapidos que se dirigian hacia él, intento reponerse de inmediato pero ya era muy tarde, quien ocasionaba esos pasos ya lo había pasado y se estaba alejando de él, al menos eso fue lo último que escucho mientras caía al suelo para quedar sin vida.

Una vez llegado al final del pasillo (10 segundos mas tarde) se topo con lo que parecia una caja fuerte, como la de un banco, lo bastante grande como para que 10 personas estuvieran dentro guardando sus cosas. "Oh... aquí estas mi bien y merecido premio, pero como entraremos?".

a los lados de la inmensa cerradura estaban 2 paneles de control, arriba de cada uno estaba un cerrojo. Para abrir este sitio tenia que tener 2 llaves junto con 2 passwords de los cuales no tenía ninguno pero que tampoco importaba.

El misterioso personaje puso la palma de su mano en la fria superficie de la puerta y quedo en silencio por algunos segundos en absoluta concentracion. Inexplicablemente la puerta callo tal como si fuera un ladrillo en posicion vertical que es empujado de un lado. - "Fineza..." volvio a hablar en voz baja.

Sin perder mas tiempo éste personaje entro y localizo con la vista lo que tanto buscaba, un pequeño disco parecido a los discos zip, lo tomo con 2 dedos, lo examino para estar seguro de que era el que buscaba y satisfecho se lo guardo.

- Hora de irnos - pensó Xiauyerik y luego con su gran velocidad recorrio el camino de vuelta.

La alarma sono un par de minutos después cuando fueron enontrados los cadaveres de 2 guardias en la puerta central, de inmediato todas las salidas fueron selladas y refuerzos llegaba para registrar todo el lugar, sus ordenes eran encontrar al o a los infiltradores y matarlos sin preguntar. Desgraciadamente para ellos Xiauyeric ya había salido del lugar, inclusive ya estaba a mas de 5 kilometros de ahí sentado en el lado del copiloto de un Ferrari "Testarosa" mientras admiraba el pequeño disco al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba"Porque, porque sere tan generoso?".

Era un lunes casi como cualquier otro en el pequeño restaurante Honky Tonk con la diferencia de que se escuchaba un lloradera haya dentro, era como si una mujer se acabase de enterar de que había quedado viuda.

En la mesa de mas al fondo se encontraban Ban y Ginji al frente una joven tristemente contaba su acontecimiento, Paul había dejado de leer el periodico para discretamente poner atención al drama, parada a un lado de los intrepidos Get Backers estaba Natsumi con lagrimas formadas en sus ojos y una taza de té (de Bekunis por cierto) que se supone debía haber dado desde hace 5 minutos a la cliente La cual seguía contando su historia:

"...Me violaron y me dejaron en la calle, no tenía a donde ir, la lluvia empezo a caer mas fuerte, tenía frio y hambre, no había comido nada desde un dia atras, intente pedir ayuda a las personas que pasaban pero todos me ignoraron, fui con la unica amiga que tenía, sus padres le evitaron que yo entrara. Esa noche dormí debajo de un puente, la fuerte lluvia había desbordado una de las alcanterillas, el olor era terrible, pero mas terrible era la herida de mi brazo que empezaba a gangrenar."

"Ban-chan!" lloraba Ginji en su tipico modo chibi mientras sacudia la camisa de su amigo "debemos ayudarla Ban-chan, ha sufrido mucho en este mundo cruel y despiadado".

"Ginji..." intento interrumpir Ban.

"No Ban-chan, no te puedes poner exigente, la pobre no tiene ni para comer"

"No Ginji, no es eso..."

"Ban-chan, si tu no quieres ayudarla entonces yo me encargare de recuperar..."

Ginji se quedo calladado en ese instante entendiendo, Ban le dirigió una mirada fria.

"Recuperar que Ginji?" ahora Ban se dirigio a la chica "nos has contado tu triste historia pero no nos has dicho que es lo que quieres que te devolvamos".

"Lo que sea" interrumpio Ginji aun llorando.

"Yo..." empezo a decir timidamente la mujer.

"Este... yo..."

"Si?" alento Amano a la cliente.

"Quiero... que me devuelvan,"

"Te lo devolveremos" aseguro el rubio.

"devuelvan... mi..."

Ban seguía cruzado de brazos su paciencia apunto de perderse

"Mi..."

- Ya dilo de una vez maldita sea - pensó Midou, los demás contenían la respiración.

"...Virginidad" termino de decir la chica, todos quedaron con expresión en blanco.

"Ba..Ban-chan?" volteo a ver Ginji a su inseparable amigo con expresión de duda.

La cliente no aguanto mas y se echo a reir al tiempo que se paraba y corría a la puerta casi haciendo perder el equilibrio a Natsumi. Paul levanto su periodico y continuo leyendo.

"Zopencos" le grito desde la puerta la joven antes de irse con su dedo indice jalando hacia abajo su ojo izquierdo y sacandoles la lengua.

Midou saco un cigarro y lo prendio "gracioso en verdad" suspiro en voz baja.

Esta era la tercera broma del mes, primero un anciano llego pidiendoles que le devulvieran su juventud, despues un adolescente pidiendo que le ayudaran a recupar el cambio de 300 yenes que no le quisieron devolver en una tienda de helados y ahora esto. Ban se prometio que la proxima vez que otro cliente llegara con una petición estupida o intentara burlarse de ellos les lanzaría su "Jagan" provocandole la peor pesadilla de su vida.

"Ban-chan, que es virginidad? y porque salio corriendo llamandonos Zopencos?"

"Quiza nos llamo zopencos porque en verdad tu lo seas"

"Pero Ban-chan..."

Natsumi se disponía a devolver la taza de té pero Midou la detuvo.

"No permitiré que eso se desperdicie, dejalo aqui"

"No es gratis" se escucho la voz de Paul detras del periódico.

"Agregalo a la cuenta entonces".

"Lo agregare a la cuenta cuando paguen al menos una tercera parte, Natsumi traeme por favor ese té, me lo tomare yo.

- Maldición - Pensó Ban.

La puerta se abrió algunos momentos mas tarde y por ella entro Hevn que como siempre se las ingeniaba para que su ropa permitiera mostrar mas de lo que las mujeres convencionales quisieran enseñar a pesar de que llevaba un sueter.

"Los he estado buscando" dijo mirando a un relajado Midou y a un confundido Ginji.

"ah? me pregunto para que?" dijo el castaño acomodandose sus gafas.

Hevn avanzo hacia hacia la mesa donde estaba el vicioso fumador mientras Ginji acompañaba a Natsumi a limpiar las otras mesas.

"Oye Natsumi-chan, que es virginidad?" le pregunto.

Natsumi se sonrojo un poco pero luego se le acerco al oido y empezo a susurrarle algo.

"Veo que tu compañero esta madurando" dijo Hevn sentandose frente a Ban.

"Como no tienes idea... ahora dime que es lo que tienes?"

"Directo a los negocios como siempre, bien esto que traigo ahora es grande!".

"Como único miembro intelectual y gerente al mismo tiempo, hablo en nombre de todos los Get Backers al decir... Lo rechazamos".

A lo lejos Natsumi termino de dar la explicación al aun confundido ex lider de los volts que pregunto "Y eso se puede recuperar?"

"Pero ni si quiera has escuchado de que trata el trabajo" dijo indignada Hevn.

"Y no necesito hacerlo" explico Ban aspirando profundamente su cigarro "todos tus trabajos "grandes" terminan siendo lo contrario para nosotros, siempre peligrosos y la ganancia que nos dejan es una broma, la unica que sale ganando eres tu, tu y ese maldito simio que a veces metes en el trabajo sin mi autorización".

"Oyeeee, Ban-chan! recuperar virginidades suena muy dificil!" grito el pequeño chibi despues de meditar unos instantes.

"Y desde cuando debo pedirte autorización?" Pregunto Hevn alzando una ceja.

"Desde que decides hacer un trato con Midou Ban-sama" respondio Ban inclinandose hacia adelante y señalandose a si mismo.

"De acuerdo, tengo a otros agentes que con gusto harán el trabajo por menos de la mitad de lo que ofrece el cliente".

"Ninguno de ellos con un 100 de succes rate (me creerian ke no encuentro una traduccion satisfactoria para ese par de palabras?) como nosotros"

Hevn se puso de pie.

"Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a hacer este trabajo si aceptas hacer un pequeño cambio al porcentaje de las ganancias"

"Cuanto?" pregunto la rubia cruzandose de brazos

"90-10, que si piden mi opinion puedo decir que es bastante razonable".

En eso se acerco Amano con una idea. "Ban-chan que tal si buscamos a los tipos que la acosaron y les decimos que..."

"Quieres dejar eso de una buena vez!" rugio su compañero de trabajo "Se estaba burlando de nosotros así que olvidalo".

"Entonces no le robaron su virginidad?"

"Yo que se... no me interesa de hecho".

"Siento interrumpir sus problemas pero no hay trato, tendré que ofrecerle el trabajo a alguien mas" dijo la voluptuosa mujer caminando hacia la puerta.

"Ban-chan... tengo hambre y no tenemos dinero, hay que aceptar el trabajo" suplico el siempre enfadoso chibi Ginji. Afortunadamente para él, Ban tenía un plan secundario ideado para momentos como éste en el que Hevn no aceptara la oferta.

"Ginji, plan Z ahora" ordenó.

Ginji se rasco la cabeza intentando recordar, - plan Z... plan Z... ah si! ya recorde-

Los Get Backers corrieron con determinación hacia Hevn que estaba por llegar a la puerta, con una sorprendente agilidad y un gruñido de "aaahhh!" Midou esquivo primero a Natsumi, luego el trapeador para luego saltar por la mesa y quedar frente a la puerta bloqueando la salida, por su parte Ginji gritando un "oooohhh!" se impulso hacia Hevn extendiendo sus brazos.

"Piedad!" gimio el chibi Ginji colgado a la espalda de Hevn "no hemos comido en 2 días mas que agua".

"85-15" propuso Ban recargado en la puerta.

"mmmm... no!" fue la respuesta.

"Misericordia" continuo Ginji "Ladybug necesita reparaciones".

"80-20, ultima oferta"

"eerrr.. tampoco".

"Amparo... tengo frio y miedo"

"Será el standard 70-30, tomenlo o dejenlo".

"Con una condición entonces..." comenzo a decir Ban alzando un dedo pero Hevn lo corto de inmediato "Sin condiciones".

"Sin condiciones entonces" se resigno Ban bajando el dedo y frustrado de su derrota "Pasa a explicarnos el trabajo".

Los recuperadores y la mujer se volvieron a la mesa para tratar el tema del trabajo.

"Mi cliente es una mujer llamada Hosaka Watanabe y quiere que recuperen su virginidad... Hevn se hecho a reir a rienda suelta, el periódico de Paul empezo a temblar acompañado de un risa silenciosa, hasta Natsumi no pudo evitar sonreir. Ban solo miraba con desprecio a Hevn en lo que Ginji tronaba los dedos y se dirigía hacia su amigo.

"Oye Ban-chan, crees que se trate de la misma mujer que estaba hace poco con nosotros?"

Inmediatamente obtuvo un coscorron como respuesta "Si seras..."

La rubia intentó disculparse "jajaja... lo siento, se me acaba de ocurrir, tienen que admitir que fue buena".

"Bastante, agradece que no eres cliente, ya que si lo fueras en este instante estarías gritando de terror".

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, el trabajo consiste en recuperar unos planos que fueron robados el jueves, el cliente vendrá en una hora para darles todos los detalles".

"Entiendo que nuestra reputación nos haya afamado, pero quisiera saber porque ha recurrido a nosotros en lugar de la policía si después de todo es un robo"

"Esa es la parte interesante" respondio Hevn "El cliente es el mismisimo coronel Fernando Fujita alías doble F, los planos fueron robados de la base militar subterranea Nishita que ésta a 1 hora de Tokio. Quien o quienes los hayan robado deben ser unos verdaderos profesionales, pues no cualquiera entra y mucho menos sale de una base militar.

"Dejame adivinar, los planos son sobre un arma de destrucción masiva que esta en construccion y por tanto en secreto" dijo Midou

"Acertaste, el coronel pagara extra por su discreción".

"Y cuanto va a pagar nuestro buen amigo FF"

"5 millones de dolares" les sonrio Hevn.

Midou quedó enmudecido, los ojos le empezaron a brillar.

"Ban-chan, eso es mucho dinero, si recuperamos esos planos nuestros nietos iran a la universidad"

"Corrección Ginji, si recuperamos esos planos nuestros nietos jamas existiran..."

"Porque Ban-chan, temes de que se desate otra guerra y con esas nuevas armas desaparezca la raza humana?"

"No imbecil, teniendo ese dinero para que querríamos tener hijos! viviremos en una mansion fumando y bebiendo hasta quedar inconscientes hasta que algún día no despertemos jamas, moriremos felices".

"Pero Ban-chan yo no fumo y no me gusta beber"

"Pronto aprenderas a disfrutar de la buena vida".

Natsumi que había escuchado todo no pudo evitar opinar "Midou-san, que ideas tan horribles planeas"

"Descuida a ti también te invitaremos" aseguro Ban con una sonrisa y continuo su alucinacion "Comeremos carne todos los días y vendremos los sabados a burlarnos de Paul para luego ir a fumar a la playa y..."

Ban calló al notar las miradas de todos posadas sobre él.

"Me creerian si les dijera que lo que acabo de decir era una broma?"

Esto provoco una discusion que se prolongo por un buen rato y no fue hasta que Paul los calló advirtiendo que un tipo de avanzada edad con un atuendo militar se aproximaba al restaurante.

La puerta se abrio y por ella entro el coronel un poco extrañado por la base de operaciones de los Get Backers.

De inmediato Hevn hizo las introducciones.

Coronel Fernando Fujita bienvenido, estos son los famos recuperadores Midou Ban y Amano Ginji.

"Señores mucho gusto" los saludo de mano el coronel.

"Haga el favor de tomar asiento coronel" lo invito Midou.

Se sentaron en la mesa y Natsumi se acerco sonriendo "gusta algo de comer o de tomar?"

"Agradecere un vaso de agua por favor".

"Enseguida".

"Y bien Nando-san, que es exactamente lo que sabe del robo?" pregunto Ginji

Esto tomo por sorpresa al coronel, que estaba acostumbrado a ser respetado como la alta figura militar que era.

"Lo siento coronel, no estan acostumbrados a tratar con los altos mandos militares como usted" se disculpo Hevn por ellos.

"Ningun problema, llameme Fujita-san por favor. En cuanto al robo sabemos muy poco desgraciadamente" dijo sacando algunas cosas de un pequeño maletín que llebava. "El jueves al rededor de las 23:00 horas, sono la alerta roja iniciada por uno de los cabos que estaba de guardia quien encontro muertos a otros 2 de sus compañeros en sus posiciones. Nuestras camaras captaron esto" dijo extendiendo algunas fotos donde solo se mostraba una figura negra borrososa, "el video solo mostrara a esa figura pasar a una velocidad impresionante" agrego el coronel poniendo un vhs sobre la mesa. "Y eso no es todo, es bastardo mato a 12 cabos entrenados por mas de 5 años sus heridas mostraron un solo corte con algun arma punzocortante en el corazon, me atrevo a decir que las victimas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que perdían la vida".

Natsumi llego con el vaso de agua pedido por el coronel, Ban y Ginji intentaban darle forma a la figura en las fotos.

"Gravias, jovencita...El lugar del acontecimiento fue en el piso B15, a mas de 50 metros bajo tierra, en la base militar subterranea Nishita" continuo la explicacion el coronel.

"Y que fue lo que éste... 'ser' les ha robado?" pregunto Ban dirigiendo su mirada al viejo.

El coronel quedo en silencio unos momentos considerando que palabras usar luego empezo a hablar lentamente "El ladrón ha robado unos planos que estan contenidos en un disco de maxima seguridad conocido como el "célibe".

Ban cerro los ojos. "Es ese famoso disco marca Pengo creado de manera que solo es de lectura, no se le puede copiar o borrar de ninguna manera, esté disco fue lo que llevó a alzar la fama de la marca Pengo, según tengo entendido".

El coronel asintio, Ginji como siempre estaba sorprendido del conocimiento de su compañero en cualquier tema.

"Caballeros su mision sería recuperar a toda costa este disco pues la seguridad nacional depende de ello, no importa que tengan que destruirlo en el proceso pues es preferible perder esta información a que continue en manos equivocadas. Pero la propuesta es la siguiente: si recuperan el disco intacto se les pagara con 5 millones de dolares, si se complica la misión y tienen que destruir el disco o este es dañado durante la misma se les pagara 500,000 dolares, se que el trabajo puede resultar muy dificil con un asesino como éste pero por lo que la señorita Hevn me ha dicho ustedes parecen ser capables de confrontarlo y recuperar lo robado".

"Y que clase de arma explican esos planos como para que el hecho de recuperarla valga 5 millones de dolares?" pregunto seriamente Ban.

Ginji por debajo de la mesa le daba una leve patada a su compañero indicando que no era preferible meterse en el tema, pero Ban lo ignoró.

"Eso... me temo que es un secreto" contesto el coronel y luego agregó "necesito saber si han de aceptar la misión caballeros, pues cada minuto que pasa puede significar la perdida de estos planos o algo mucho peor...".

"Ban-chan?" pregunto Ginji a Midou que prendía un cigarro, estando casi seguro que lo rechazaría pues a Ban no le gustaba los misterios, si el cliente no confiaba en ellos, entonces ellos no confiarían en el cliente. Eso y el caso de que estarían lidiando contra una poderosa organización.

Pero para sorpresa de Amano Midou tranquilamente dijo: "Los Get Backers aceptan el caso".

Continuara...

Nota: Los updates de este fic seran totalmente a random. O dicho de una manera mas entendible, los proximos capitulos que haga para este fic pueden ser mañana mismo o hasta el proximo año depende de ke tanto tenga ke jugar, el trabajo, las ganas, etc. ustedes saben que la vida de un videojugador es azarosa e impredescible.

Una cosa mas, mil disculpas por los errores de ortografia, pero debido mi historial de pocos hits decidi no perder tiempo haciendo las correciones.

Gracias por su tiempo de leer.

Atte:  
Yunkel Ookami

"Prove your words, or never speak them again".


	2. Chapter 2

Nota.- Wow! 31 hits en una semana, ni siquiera mi mejor fic alcanzó ese número, asi que solo por eso me puse a trabajar en el segundo capitulo (soy tan generoso), y yo que tenia pensado esperarme 1 año... en fin nuevamente disculpas adelantadas por posibles errores ortograficos.Y ahora si, sin mas preambulo.

Chapter 2

El jueves, mismo dia del robo a las 23 horas con 40 minutos.

Xiauyerik se dirigía con su contratante tranquilamente por el lujoso hotel, para donde volteara había arte, joyas o las 2 cosas, decenas de pinturas originales de gran valor, piezas de artesania hechas de porcelana, plata, oro, incrutados con rubies, safiros, perlas y otras piedras preciosas desconocidas para él.

-No escatimamos en gastos eh, concuerdo con eso, la vida es para disfrutarse y vivirla como mas nos plazca, después de todo no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí y menos si tienen a alguien como yo viviendo cerca -.

Llegó a la oficina deseada la cual estaba siendo vigilada por un tipo negro, alto, pelón, forzudo, con barba de candado, de esos que dan miedo, eso si, vestido con su traje negro, corbata y zapatos. El nuevo guardaespaldas "Nigga" le dirigio una mirada fria, Xiauyerik se la regreso.

"Trajiste los planos?" pregunto cortante el nigga.

Xiauyerik puso una mano en su corazon y poniendo cara de dolido dijo: "Acaso dudaste de mi, me siento gravemente ofendido"

"Y que esperas, damelos" rugió el nigga sin prestar atención al acto.

"Prefiero entregarlos... personalmtente" dijo tranquilamente el pelirojo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Lo que dije fue no fue una peticion".

"Tampoco lo mio".

Al nigga no le causa gracia y su enorme puño se fue a cerrar en el cuello de la playera de Xiauyerik levantandolo del sueño medio metro, éste no opuso resistencia.

"Odio a los bromistas" gruño el guardaespaldas cerrando su otro puño buscando intimidar al oponente. No lo logró.

"Otra coincidencia mas, sabes, tu y yo deberiamos ser amigos, pero desgraciadamente para ti me siento un poco generoso el dia de hoy".

El nigga no comprendió, pero tampoco le importo, seguramente al jefe no le molestaría encontrar un poco golpeado a éste desgraciado.

"Te enseñare porque nunca nadie se hace el tonto conmigo" dijo el nigga aprentando aun mas el cuello de la playera del asesino. "Mis sinceras condolencias" fue la respuesta a la amenaza.

Manjimaru Mooto, el líder Yakuza, vestido con un traje blanco (no tengo idea cual sea el material mas caro, pero hecho de ese), se llevo un puro cubano a la boca, un mayordomo a sus espaldas reacciono rapidamente para encenderlo. Esperaba con ansias las noticias de su mas reciente adquisición un asesino Italiano, aquel que se llamaba asi mismo como el ser mas gentil del mundo, su bondad solo comparable con la de dios mismo, en su viaje a Roma lo había visto "desempeñar" su trabajo con una precisión perfecta, sin ruido, sin dolor y con el resultado deseado... la muerte.

El padrino de Italia le había advertido a Mooto "Nunca, de los jamases cuestiones algo sobre su generosidad y nobleza o de lo contrario tu brazo derecho asumira el poder, tal como ocurrió en mi caso".

Después de haber visto el trabajo de Xiauyerik el Sr. Mooto no olvidaria esa advertencia. Sus memorias fueron interrumpidas en ese instante por un golpe muy fuerte que se escucho fuera de su oficina.

El poderoso Yakuza le indico a su mayordomo personal (el tipico mayordomo de avanzada edad con lentes y un fino bigote, con guantes y todo el show, que parece mas inofensivo que un cachorro) que revisara lo ocurrido, pero la puerta se abrio lentamente y por ella se asomo el asesino diciendo: "Puedo?".

"Por supuesto, adelante" indico el poderoso Gangster.

Al abrir la puerta completamente para pasar El Yakuza alcanzo a ver los pies del nigga indicando que estaba tirado en el suelo.

"La ignorancia es un precio que puede costar la vida" dijo sonriendo el pelirojo "que desgraciadamente para él asi fue". El poderoso líder estando de acuerdo con esas palabras asintió.

El mayordomo sirvió un poco de vino a su jefe. "Señor?" le hizo una indicación al invitado si gustaba tomar tambien una copa pero el asesino nego con la cabeza.

"Alfred, diles a los de limpieza que se dirijan al decimo piso, y llama a John para que vuelva a tomar su puesto fuera de mi oficina".

El mayordomo se llamaba Suo Mashiba, pero no iba a discutir con su jefe sobre pequeñeces como el nombre. "De inmediato señor".

El mayordomo los dejó solos.

Xiayurec saco el pequeño disco y lo extendio "Aquí esta lo que me encargaste".

"Los planos del "Aserier", Xiauyerik aprecio tu generocidad" dijo tomandolo.

"Por favor... haras que me sonroje"

Si había algo que disfruara Xiauyerik era que le reconocieran su gentileza

"Bien eso es todo por el momento, sientete con la libertad de hacer lo que quieras, el dinero no es una limitación".

"Gracias Sr. Mooto, de la misma manera si llega a necesitar algo mas, por favor hagamelo saber".

Con una leve reverencia el asesino salio de la oficina.

El Yakuza sonrió, por fin tenía en sus manos los planos del arma que, si los rumores eran ciertos, sería el arma mas potente del mundo. El mayordomo regreso a la oficina de su señor, en la puerta se podía ver el cuepo del nigga siendo recogido por varios hombres.

"Alfred, lleva este disco al laboratorio, diles que empiecen de inmediato"

El viejo tomo el disco y asintió.

El coronel se retiró acordando con los recuperadores en que éstos den reportes cuandos sean significativos sobre el avance del trabajo.

Por su parte Hevn prometió que haría una investigación y lo que encontrara se los haría saber.

Los getbackers ya habiendo aceptado y convenciendo al coronel de que les adelantara un pequeño porcentaje en dinero hicieron su plan de acción el cual consistia en comer algo, arreglar el preciado automovil "ladybug" y juntar algo de información, según doble F aseguró que en cuanto ocurrio el robo había puesto retenes en todos lados y que cada veiculo y cada pasajero era inspeccionado con los detectores de alta tecnologia (marca "mi marca") por lo que estaba seguros de que los planos aun seguían en esta ciudad.

"Aquí tienes, una tercera parte de la nuestra deuda, ahora preparame una pizza con salami, chorizo, tocino y cuantas otras otras cosas mas tengas que llenen mi cuerpo de grasa y colesterol, empezaremos a celebrar desde ahorita" dijo Midou poniendo el dinero sobre la barra.

"Yo quiero un sandwich por favor" pidió Amano el cual estaba primeramente asombrado por la alegría que mostraba Ban, ya esto no era común en él. Y luego feliz tambien por su parte pues, sin Ban estaba contento, él también lo estaba.

"Ah, y mientras preparas la comida prestame tu laptop, necesito hablar con Makubex".

Como pocas veces en su vida, Paul dejo de leer el siempre interesante periódico para ir por su laptop. "Natsumi, podrías preparar su ordenes por favor?"

"Por supuesto maestro" contesto la siempre servicial Natsumi.

Paul le movía a su maquina mientras los Get Backers recuperaban energías con la comida.

"Hasta que por fin... comida" decía Ginji mientras masticaba su penultimo pedazo de sandwich, Midou ya había engullido su pizza y tenía puesta la mirada fija en ese ultimo pedazo de alimento de su amigo, - La serpiente encuentra su victima - penso Midou y lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a deslizar su mano hacía éste.

-La serpiente asecha a la presa- penso Ban estando su mano a escasos 30 cm del trozo de sandwich.

-La serpiente se prepara para el ataque sorpresa- sonrio Ban al tiempo que de un rapido movimiento tomo el pedazo de sanwich justo cuando Ginji se disponia a tomarlo.

"Ban-chan! eso injusto, es mio, devuelvemelo" se quejó Amano intentando recuperar su alimento pero Midou le puso una mano en la cara para detenerlo. "La serpiente reclama su premio" dijo al tiempo que se comía el sagrado trozo de sustento.

"En ese caso, La serpiente recibirá su castigo" Ginji libero un poco de su electricidad en la mano de Midou.

"Ah!" grito Ban retirando la mano dolorosamente del rostro de Ginji

"La serpiente no perdonara esta ofensa" dijo Ban cerrando el puño.

"Ya dejen eso" grito Paul desde atras, "ahi esta la laptop lista".

Midou y Ginji se dirigiero hacia la maquina.

"Que es lo que le pediras a Makubex, Ban-chan?"

"Espera y veras"

Nota: La siguiente parte sera descrita como se ve en la pantalla de la laptop porke lo considero mas apropiado:

Makubex has initiated session on thu/15/2006 Janus's server 04:05:07. D23-02.4547P, now talking in #ex-voltos.

-

-

-

El asombroso Midou Ban enters the channel on thu/15/2006 04:05:23.

-

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Yo.

Makubex.- Saludos Midou

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Makubex, que tal?

Makubex.- Todo tranquilo, esta Ginji contigo?

El asombroso Midou Ban.- No, esta en el baño, le hizo daño la comida.

-

"Ban-chan, no es cierto aquí estoy"

"Si, pero luego empieza a hacer platica y necesito ir directo al grano"

-

Makubex.- Oh... pobre, tan malo estara?.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Imagino que si, el ruido que se oye hasta aca parace indicar que esta en aprietos... o que estaba nose, por los pujidos parece que estan matando a alguien ahi adentro.

Makubex.- Cielo santo!

-

"Ban-chan! porque le esas diciendo eso, les contará a todos y se burlaran de mi".

"Descuida Ginji, esto hara que sienta lastima por ti y nos ayude con la investigacion"

-

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Ahora escucho gemidos, creo que esta llorando

Makubex.- No crees que deberias ir a ver si se encuentra bien?

El asombroso Midou Ban.- No pienso entrar ahi, seguramente Paul cerrarla los baños por 1 semana después de esto. pero no te preocues por Ginji, sobrevivira.

Maxubex.- Bien, dile de mi parte que espero que se mejore.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Descuida se lo diré, ahora necesito de tus conocimientos.

Makubex.- Dejame adivinar, quieres que te enseñe lenguaje ensamblador.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Que, y yo para que quiero aprender ensamblador?

Makubex.- Imagino que al asombroso Midou Ban le entro curiosidad por aprender el lenguaje que permite hablarle de "tu" a la maquina.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Claro que no, no voy a perder mi tiempo y energías teniendote a ti para hacer el trabajo.

Makubex.- Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Tomalo como quieras, lo que necesito es lo siguiente: has oido hablar de la base Nishita?

Makubex.- Si, es ese nuevo puesto de tacos que abrió la semana pasada?

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Por favor, deja de juntarte con el payaso de Emishi.

Makubex.- Jeje, descuida, esa fue de mi repertorio. Si, conozco muy bien la base militar subterranea de Nishita, por?

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Bien, debo suponer que para ti no hay dificultad en hackear las defensas de la base y entrar, me equivoco?.

Makubex.- Para nada, pero no logro entender para que quieres que entre a la base.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Es para sacar información con respecto a un nuevo trabajo.

Makubex.- Y que tiene que ver el recuperar la virginidad de una mujer con una base militar?

-

"Paul" gruño Midou volteando a ver al maestro que se sumergio en su periodico riendo silenciosamente.

"Ban-chan, Makubex tiene razon, no deberíamos mejor entrar a un hospital?"

"Entiende Ginji, no estamos buscando recuperar la virginidad de nadie".

-

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Olvidalo, esa fue una broma de Paul, no estamos buscando recuperar virginidades, de hecho ni siquiera se puede.

Makubex.- Ya me quede con la duda, creo que buscare información al respecto. Bien me retiro, adios...

El asombroso Midou Ban.- ESPERA!

Makubex.- si?.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Aun no has escuchado el favor que te voy a pedir.

Makubex.- cierto... lo olvide, mi error.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Me esta empezando a doler la cabeza, podríamos dejar las bromas para después?.

Makubex.- Esta bien, esta bien.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Necesito que busques información sobre un arma que fue recientemente robada de esa base militar y mas aun algún posible tipo u organización interesado en esta, puedes hacerlo?

Makubex.- Por supuesto, dame 24 horas.

El asombroso Midou Ban.- que sean 12.

Makubex.- Tampoco me des ordenes, una base militar no es como la pc de un usuario cualquiera, tardare un rato en volver a introducirme y si alguien robo un arma militar no sera tan sencillo encontrarlo.

El aosmbroso Midou Ban.- Volver?

Makubex.- Recuerdas cuando arme mi propia bomba, de donde cres que saque la informacion...

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Ya veo, bien esperare la información.

Makubex.- Por supuesto... sabes que esto te va a costar verdad?

El asombroso Midou Ban.- Que, es que no puedes hacerle un favor a unos amigos, mas aun si uno de ellos esta enfermo.

Makubex.- Un favor es traer un vaso de agua, tenerme despierto toda la noche hackeando un lugar que ni siquiera los mejores hackers del mundo han podido ent...

El asombroso Midou Ban.- si, si pues ya, nos pondremos de acuerdo luego.

Makubex.- Bien.

-

-

-

El asombroso Midou Ban has left the channel.

"Listo, ahora vayamos a arreglar el ladybug, regresamos y dormiremos con la felicidad que nos caracteriza y mañana comenzaremos la busqueda en acorde a lo que Makubex encuente" dijo Midou cerrando la laptop.

(Je, ya me imagino a alguien decir: "Mira, ahi hay dos tipos durmiendo felizmente, seguramente son los Get Backers)

"Ban-chan, aun no me has explicado porque aceptaste la misión si el coronel no confia plenamente en nosotros" se quejo el ex-lider de los volts.

"Escucha Ginji" empezo a decir Ban poniendole el brazo en su hombro y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta "si el cliente no me inspira confianza, aunque la paga sea buena yo suelo declinar los trabajos verdad?"

Ginji asintió

"Pero, cuando el cliente no me inspira confianza y la paga es colosal, no me puedo poner exigente, Ginji estamos hablando de 5 millones de dolares, tienes idea de cuanto dinero es eso?"

"mucho?"

"no, demasiado!. Pordríamos viajar por el mundo, comprar varias casas y vivir de nuestras rentas y, si quieres, dejarselas a tus nietos para que vayan a la universidad".

"De veras Ban-chan?"

"Claro, eso y morir felices fumando y bebiendo, el plan original no puede ser cambiado".

Amano le dirigió una mirada reprimida pero no insistió mas. En lo que resto del día los Get Backers se dedicaron a empujar el ladybug hasta un taller de mala muerte (pero barato) para cambiarle practicamente casi la mitad de las piezas a su preciado auto.

Una vez terminadas las reparaciones y regatear el precio los recuperadores se dirigieron a un estacionamiento publico para dormir, mañana comenzaría la investigación a fondo y necesitaban estar bien descansados para ello.

Continuara...

Gracias por su tiempo de leer.

Atte:

Yunkel Ookami-sama

"I have to wonder. If fire and water can become allies, perhaps good and evil can, too".


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Saludos a todos. A pesar de estar ocupado leyendo la saga de Dorian Hawkmoon de Michael Moorcock (La cual recomiendo para todos los amantes de la fantasía tipo D&D). He trabajado arduamente para traerles el capitulo 3. Y por ke no, despues de todo 63 hits y 1 review con la promesa de leerlo fueron razones suficientes para inspirarme a escribir.

Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Midou y Amano fueron despertados por un constante golpeteo en el vidrio del carro. Como de costumbre para los recuperadores, ya era tarde, estaban desganados, aflojerados, deseosos de volver a dormir. Pero se incorporaron al instante al ver que el que ocacionaba los golpes era Xiauyerik, salieron del carro pelearon y los mataron. Fin.

(A ke buen final!... ke, no les gusto? pero si es una obra de arte!. La drama, el suspenso!... Ah esta bien pues, a seguirle normalmente.)

Los Getbackers se incorporaron al ver que era Emishi quien gritaba desde afuera "hey! desgraciados, levantense que tengo noticias".

A duras penas Ban bajo el vidrio. "Mas vale que sean buenas payaso" advirtió. Ginji lo saludo con una sonrisa.

"Lo son" aseguro el comico devolviendo el saludo a Ginji. "Makubex descubrió cosas interesantes durante la noche y me pidió que viniera personalmente a decircelas, iba camino al restaurant pero al pasar por aqui reconoci su preciado auto, el resto de la historia ya la conocen".

En ese momento un ruido muy extraño se escucho proveniente de los estomagos de los recuperadores, parecia el ruido que hace un lobo agonizando.

"Ban-chan tengo hambre"  
"De acuerdo vayamos por suministraciones"

Emishi subio al auto y fueron al unico lugar que los alimentaba, El Honky Tonk.

La campanilla de la puerta sono.

"Buenos dias" les saludo Natsumi, "hola" repondieron Amano y Haruki, Ban se limitó a hacer un bufido y se dirigieron a la barra, donde se encontraba Paul leyendo el periodico de otro país.

Ordenaron cafe y teriyaki (buena combinacion).

"Muy bien sangron, dime que es lo que tienes para nosotros" ordeno Midou.  
Emishi junto las manos emocionado "por supuesto, pero antes debo darles una noticia personal, la cual me llena de orgullo y alegría".  
"No nos interesa" musito Ban.  
"Que es Emishi-san?" pregunto interesado Ginji.

"A traves de todos los tiempos los comicos de todo el mundo han regalado a su publico risas y felicidad, todos disfrutan riendo pero... que hay del comico, los chises estan diseñados para hacer reir al que los oye, no al que los cuenta. Es ahi donde yo, el maestro de la comedia, Emishi Haruki a traves de todos mis años de experiencia he logrado crear los chistes que hacen reir al que los cuenta y no al que los oye" Emishi comenzo a llorar de emoción.

"Soy un genio... me felicito a mi mismo" Se estrecho sus propias manos y comenzo a sacudirlas.

Viendo que era un caso perdido Ban se dedico a terminar su desayuno, Ginji si sentía curiosidad.

"Podrías hacer una demostracion?"  
"Pero por supuesto, estos chistes funcionan así: has oído hablar de los toc-toc?"  
"asi es"

"Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente, yo digo -toc-toc-, tu dices -quien es?-, yo digo que soy alguien por ejemplo - Juan -, tu dices - cual juan?- y yo te respondo diciendo - Juan perez- finalmente tu preguntas -y que quieres?- y es entonces que yo doy la respuesta que me hara reir a mi mismo. Entendido?.

Ginji asintio.

"Perfecto, este chiste se divide en 4 partes, la cuarta es la buena, asi que ten paciencia. A este le llamo "El chiste de los caballeros del zodiaco", listo?.

Nuevamente Ginji asintio.

- Toc-toc -  
- quien es? -  
- Seiya -  
- cual Seiya? -  
- El de los caballeros del zodiaco -  
- y que quieres? -  
- Mi armadura -

Ban se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de desesperacion.  
"Esa es la primer parte, vamos por la segunda"

- Toc-toc -  
- quien es? -  
- Shiryu -  
- cual Shiryu? -  
- El de los caballeros del zodiaco -  
- y que quieres? -  
- Un condon -

Natsumi se sonrojo un poco, pues como siempre, las mujeres se apenan al escuchar cualquier cosa relacionada con sexo.  
Emishi se contenia las ganas de reir. "Esa fue la segunda parte, ahora la tercera".

- Toc-toc -  
- quien es? -  
- Hyoga -  
- cual Hyoga? -  
- El de los caballeros del zodiaco -  
- y que quieres? -  
- Mi armadura -

Todos excepto Ban estaban atentos a la ultima y supuestamente divertida parte del chiste.  
"Esta es la buena, preparense" anuncio Haruki.

- Toc-toc -  
- quien es? -  
- Garfield -  
- cual Garfield? -  
- El que sale en Garfield -  
- y que quieres? -  
- Mi armadura -

Emishi callo al piso riendo los demas quedaron con la clasica gota en la cabeza.

"Er..." se quedo diciendo Ginji sin entender en absoluto el chiste.  
"Apoco no es el mejor que han escuchado, cuando ustedes se lo cuenten a alguien veran que si funciona."

Midou golpeo la barra con sus puños. "Ya nos has contado tu maldito chiste y de paso arruinarnos la mañana, ahora mas vale que traigas informacion útil"

En menos de un santiamen Emishi recupero la compostura y en tono serio comenzo a hablar "Las investigaciones de Makubex llegaron a un resultado que sin duda será de alegría para ustedes... Pues efectivamente SI se puede recuperar la virginidad"

Como era de esperarse Ginji se puso muy contento, Paul se rio desde la seguridad de su periodico y Ban parecía que echaba humo.

"Ban-chan, entonces podemos buscar a la mujer de ayer y decirle que si es posible recuperar su virginidad"  
"Claro" agrego Emishi "Lo unico que se tiene que hacer es una sencilla operacion en la..."  
"Basta, esta broma ya esta llendo demasiado lejos"

Midou se dirigio para con Emishi "Tu, maldito comico de tercera, me vuelves a salir con eso y te juro que te dare de latigazos en el trasero con tu propio latigo".

"Tu" ahora se dirigió con Ginji dandole su respectivo coscorron "Esta es la ultima vez que te digo que no buscamos recuperar virginidades de nadie, la hayan o no perdido".  
"Y tu..." finalmente Ban se dirigió hacia el causante de esparcir la broma, Paul.

El maestro hizo a un lado su periodico y se puso de pie. "Yo que?"  
"Tu...Tu... eh, tu agregaras este desayuno a nuestra cuenta verdad?"  
"No!".

Ya una vez calmada la situación Emishi explico

"El arma que fue robada de la base militar fue el proyecto llamado "Aserier". Es un arma como ningún otra según la extraña explicación de Makubex, lo que entendí y recuerdo es lo siguiente: "esa arma es capaz de transformar cualquier materia en energía pura...".

Midou no pudo evitar abrir al maximo los ojos en actitud de asombro, Paul solto el periodico, por su parte Amano y Natsumi no sabían si esto era para preocuparse o no.

"...desde agua hasta un diamante" continuo explicando Emishi "y luego disparar esa energía desde practicamente cualquier distancia, de hecho, puede ser montada desde un satelite y disparar a cualquier parte del mundo".

"Convertir cualquier cosa en energia pura?" se pregunto en voz alta Ban.  
"Eso es imposible" contesto por mera reacción Paul  
"Los mismo dije yo" declaro Emishi (lo cual era una mentira pues cuanto Makubex le explico tampoco había entendido).

"No se de mucho de eso" dijo Ginji "pero que tan malo puede ser?"  
Ban ignoro la pregunta y volvio a hablar para si mismo "No, no puede ser, tiene que haber un error. Convertir materia en energía pura es imposible".

"Maestro?" Natsumi le dirigio una mirada de interrogación al dueño del restaurant, el cual entendiendo la duda comenzo a explicar.

"Como deben saber todo es energia, nuestros cuerpos, las plantas, los minerales... todo!. Mediante algunos procesos como la digestion, se obtiene una muy limitada cantidad de energía (en este caso de los alimentos), pero se cree que si la energía liberada de la materia fuera total, o como se llama "energía pura", sería la fuente de energía mas poderosa que cualquier planta nuclear. Un vaso de de agua transformado en energía pura podría suministrar de luz a toda la ciudad durante una semana. Si esa energía es usada como arma haría lo mismo que 2 o 3 bombas atomicas, en cuanto a destrucción se refiere, solo que sin radiación. Si como dicen esa arma es capaz de hacer eso, estamos hablando de un rifle que usa bombas atomicas como municion ilimitada"

"Correcto damas y caballeros, significa que con un garrafon de agua pueden destruir todo nuestro pais" dijo Emishi en tono optimista.

Ahora Ginji y Natsumi se encontraron horrorizados.

"Porque, porque siempre el hombre tiende a crear armas que arrebatan su vida misma?" pregunto molesto Amano despues de un momento. Nadie respondio a esto.

"Tranquilo Ginji, no estamos para resolver dudas existenciales, debemos recuperar esos planos, es todo" declaro finalmente Ban.  
"Ban-chan, deberiamos abortar este trabajo".  
"No, no lo haremos".  
"Pero Ban-chan..."  
"Es que acaso prefieres que ese extraño tipo que lo robo se lo quede?"

Y entonces Ginji comprendio.

"Ahora lo que necesitamos saber es donde se encuentra y quien esta detras de todo esto; si el mercado negro, los iraquies o los cholos que se juntan en la esquina".

A lo que Haruki respondio "Respecto a eso tengo buenas y malas noticias".  
"Maldita sea, siempre que alguien dice tener buenas y malas noticias, la mala noticia es siempre muy mala y la buena resulta ser irrelevante o de poco consuelo" se quejó Ban.

"Si" concordo Emishi "y esta no es la excepción. La buena noticia es que creemos saber quien robo los planos".  
"Hey, eso en verdad es bueno" dijo Ginji "así sabremos a donde dirigirnos y contra quien nos enfrentamos".  
"Cual es la mala?" pregunto Ban.  
"La mala noticia es que creemos saber quien robo los planos" respondió Emishi rascandose la cabeza.  
"Que les dije, algo asi me esperaba" dijo Ban alzando las manos al aire.  
"Podrías explicarte mejor Emishi-San?"

"Makubex descubrió que una poderosa organización esta juntando a los lideres gangsters mas peligrosos del mundo, incluyendo a los payasos de fuego de México que se dice son los mas peligrosos del mundo".

"No digas mas, los Yakuza" interrumpio Ban.  
"Exacto".

Natsumi exclamo un leve gemido de asombro.

En verdad eran malas noticias, a pesar de que los Get Backers ya habían "trabajado" indirectamente con los Yakuzas, la misma aun era de peligro y cuidado, en adición, no sabían donde se encontraba su base.

"Dime que Makubex descubrió su localizacion".  
"No, eso tomaría varios dias y no creo que dispongan de tantos, les corresponderá a ustedes descubrirlo por otros medios".

Midou se quedó pensativo, la mision se complicaba. Primero resulto que debían recuperar los planos de un arma de destruccion excesiva, luego que para variar estaba en manos de Yakuza y que para colmo contaban con este... este extraño asesino. Ban comprendio que no le había prestado mucha atención a éste último y antes de que pudiera poner sus pensamientos en orden fue interrumpido.

"En verdad piensan ir en contra de los Yakuza?" pregunto Natsumi en tono preocupado.  
Ginji busco la aprobación de su compañero. Midou la dio.

"Así es Natsumi, los Get Backers no le temen a nada, ni si quiera a la organización mas peligrosa de Japón" respondió Ban con su tipico tono de arrogancia.

"Pero como lo encontraremos Ban-chan?".  
"Tengo en mente a la persona indicada para ayudarnos en eso Ginji".  
"Acaso se trata de Himiko?" pregunto Emishi.

"No, no la conoces. Es una mujer que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer hace 1 año, estoy seguro que ella nos ayudara... de alguna u otra forma". Midou se dirigió al telefono del restaurant, Amano se quedó pensando en quien se estaría refiriendo su compañero de trabajo. "Puedo" señalo el telefono al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Paul.  
"3000 yenes la llamada, y mas vale que sea local".

Midou entrecerró los ojos pero no le quedo otra opción mas que aceptar.

(Nota del autor: A continuación usare sin autorizacion el personaje de otro autor, ke al cabo nadie pide permiso aki. No por esto significa ke van a estar relacionados los fics mio y suyo PERO si recomiendo ke lo lean porke es el mejor fic de Get Backers ke hay. No me interesa ke no sepan leer ingles, LEANLO, aki mismo les dejare el link en mi profile (porke aki no se puede maldita sea) para ke dejen de leer mi fic y vayan a leer ese otro, esta mucho mejor.)

El castaño marco un numero y espero pacientemente a que lo contestaran.

"Soy yo..." vieron y oyeron decir a Ban por el telefono."...No, yo!"  
"... Si, muy gracioso".  
"... Necesitamos reunirnos a tratar un tema importante"  
"... No, no esa clase de tema"  
"... Veamonos en un punto medio, sabes donde queda el restaurant Honky Tonk?"  
"... Si, es ese, puedes venir?"  
"... Por supuesto que a ti también te conviene"  
"... Que sea en una hora"  
"... Esta bien, 2 horas"  
"... No, no te he extrañado"  
"... Tampoco me importa."  
"... Hasta entonces, Dagger babe".

Midou colgo el telefono. Amano quedo sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

"Ban-chan, nos veremos con Iarra-chan?".  
"Aja".  
"Que no ella es la que me contaron que..." comenzo a deducir Natsumi.  
"Si, es ella" corto Ban. "Ahora ven Ginji, analicemos a nuestro querido asesino".

Emishi se despidió y los Get Backers se fueron al cuarto trasero para ver y analizar el vhs que les había dejado el coronel junto con las fotos y analisis preliminares de los mismos investigadores de la base, en lo que se cumplian las 2 horas en que llegaría Iarra. Pasaron 3.

El video no mostraba la gran cosa, solo una silueta vestida de negro, llevaba sus respectivos guantes y sombrero para dificultar mas aun su aspecto, solo en una de las tomas los recuperadores distinguieron que tenia el pelo rojo, aunque seguramente estaba teñido, los movimientos no les resultaron ni vagamente familiares.

"Parece muy peligroso Ban-chan, y no sabemos quien es"

"ah, pero el tampoco sabe quien somos, tu puedes mandarlo a volar con tu electricidad y yo puedo paralizarlo con mi snake bite, si nos llegaramos a enfrentar utilizariamos esa ventaja a nuestro favor".  
"Pero el también tiene esa misma ventaja..."  
"Te preocupas demasiado Ginji, recuerda que eres afortunado de tener al asombroso Midou Ban como compañero".

En ese momento se asomo Natsumi por la puerta "Una mujer pregunta por ustedes, creo que es Iarra".  
"Uh! Iarra-chan" dijo emocionado Ginji ignorando la previa conversacion y dirigiendose a la parte frontal del restaurant".  
"Midou apago la tv y lentamente tomo el mismo camino".

Frente a la barra estaba una mujer vesitida casualmente con blablabla (como ven, a mi no megusta dar explicaciones, solo platica y pelea, usen la imaginacion para todo lo demas)

"Iarra-chan!" le saludo Ginji en cuanto la vio  
"Ginji!" sonrio la aludida devolviendo el saludo.  
"Tanto tiempo, como has estado?"  
"Muy bien hasta la fecha, tu que cuentas?" En eso Ban abrio la puerta.

De inmediato las miradas de Iarra y Ban se encontraron, toda facción del rostro desaparecio y quedaron en silencio, Ban avanzo hacie ella.

"Hola de nuevo, Midou Ban" dijo ella tranquilamente.  
"Me temo que me confunde señorita, usted esta frente al invencible Midou Ban-sama, un error común".  
"Tan egocentrico como siempre"  
"Envidia?"  
"De ti, jamás"  
"Otro error común". sonrió Ban y se acomodo sus gafas.

"Y bien, me llamaste aqui para tratar un tema importante o hacerme perder el tiempo?"  
"Ambas cosas"  
"Ban-chan, deja de ser tan descortez con ella, después de todo va a ayudarnos" regaño el ex lider de los volts.  
"Ayudarlos? y quien dijo que yo iba a ayudarlos?"

Ban se llevo una mano a la frente, Ginji había echado a perder la excusa que había planeado para sustraer información de ella.

"Buen trabajo Ginji, ahora ya no va a ayudarnos"  
"Pero..."  
"Si te digo que no digas nada lo dices, y ahora que pruebo en no decirte nada de todas maneras lo dices" continueo regañando Ban "ya no se que hacer contigo"  
"Lo siento Ban-chan" dijo Ginji en su modo chibi llorando.  
"Un momento, y que te hizo pensar que ibas a poder engañarme para que te ayudara?" pregunto Iarra.  
"Bueno, si pude hacerlo una vez, puedo lograrlo de nuevo."  
"Esa vez no conto, pues nos convenia a los 2".  
"Excusas..."

A Midou Ban no le quedo otra opción que decir la verdad, al menos la mitad de esta pues no mencionó lo del arma, dió la excusa de que el trabajo de recuperación era otra cosa.

"Antes que nada no estamos buscando recuperar virginidades" aclaro Ban mirando de reojo a Paul por si le había dicho algo antes de que los llamaran. Paul se hizo como el que no oyo.

Luego Ban le relato los hechos.

"...Y es por eso que necesitamos saber donde esta la madriguera de los Yakuzas" termino de explicar el castaño exhalando humo de su cigarro.

Iarra había escuchado con interes y luego opino.

"Pues vaya que ese jarrón debe ser bastante valioso como para arriesgar la vida e ir en contra de los Yakuza"  
"Oh, lo es. Tengo entendido que pertenece a la dinastía Chano" explico Ban.  
"Mmm... nunca había escuchado esa dinastía"  
"Es porque es la dinastía mas antigua".  
"Aun asi..." intento reflexionar Iarra pero fue interrumpida por Ban.  
"Aun así no importa, lo que importa es la recompensa que nos daran por recuperarlo"  
"Cuanto?"  
"3 millon de yenes".

"Perfecto" dijo ella "quiero un 20 de la ganancia.  
"Que!" grito asombrado Ban "estas loca?"  
"Tan cuerda como la leche"  
"y que tiene que ver la leche?"

"Debes saber Midou Ban que la información no es gratis en estos dias, y no cualquiera sabe el escondite de los Yakuzas, así que si quiere recuperar su jarrón les va a costar. Y ahora me gustaría ver como piensas engañarme para que sea gratis la información" dijo Iarra poniendose mas comoda en el sillón.

Ban tuvo que contener la ira, Ginji estaba escondido tras la seguridad de las piernas de Natsumi.

"Esta bien, es un trato" finalmente Ban extendió la mano. Iarra se rió.  
"Que sucedió con lo de invencible Midou Ban, tan rápido te sientes derrotado?".  
"Piensa lo que quieras dagger babe, pero has de saber que Midou Ban nunca pierde por mas que parezca todo lo contrario."  
Iarra estrecho la mano, saco una pluma y en una servilleta escribio algo en menos de 10 segundos.

"Aqui esta el lugar que buscan junto con mi # de cuenta para que me depositen. Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes" sonriendo y despidiendose de lo recuperadores Iarra salio del restaurant.

Ban tomo la servilleta, en la cual se leía:

Banco Amanecer # 6245 3452 8345 9034

Hotel "Royal Sin"

Ban cuidadosamente doblo la servilleta y la guardo en su bolsillo, detras del encendedor, a un lado de los cigarros, a la izquierda de la ensalada de coles... (ah ups ya me deje llevar.)

"El placer de haberte engañado fue mio, dagger babe".

Continuara... algún dia.

Gracias por su tiempo de leer.

Atte:

Yunkel Ookami

"A man feared that he might find an assassin.  
Another, that he might find a victim  
One was more wise than the other".


	4. Chapter 4

Nota.- Saludos de nuevo, creanme cuando les digo que he estado demasiado  
ocupado leyendo fanfics de varias categorias evitandome escribir mi propio fic,  
incluyendo 1 ke no pude creer de Chip & Dale los rescatadores (si esas ardillas  
de disney) ke me dejo sorprendido de lo bien hecho ke esta, la historia, la  
interaccion de los personajes, no no no un trabajo perfecto ke me hace desear el  
talento de ese autor (Loneheart). Pero en fin, me esforze y he aqui la cuarta  
entrega, no se preocupen aunke parezca que lo estoy alargando, mis fics no pasan  
de 10 capitulos ya que, apoco no les molesta cuando encuentran una historia  
interesante y quieren bajarla completa a la compu y resulta ke tiene como 40  
capitulos y tienes ke estar de uno por uno copy pasteando? ah pues a mi si me  
molesta y es por eso ke yo no hago eso, es mas, una vez ke lo termine lo pondre  
todo en un solo capitulo (one shot) para que no batallen.

Ke mas? ah si, haber como le hago pero tratare de incluir al dr. Jackal y si es  
asi haré todo lo posible porke peleen, para los fanaticos de jubei y katsuki me  
disculparan pero a esos los voy a mandar al demonio. como siempre disculpas por  
la ortografia y gramatica aunke me alegra decir ke como en este momento estoy  
trabajando haciendo correciones a la base de datos me he dado el lujo de agregar  
algunos acentos por ahi. Eso es todo y si les gusta este fic posiblemente  
encontraran el capitulo 5 el proximo año (ya ven con mis lentitudes) y de una  
vez les deseo feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo y cientos de RPGs para que  
jueguen.

Portense bien, amen y perdonen.

Chapter 4

Xiauyerik salió del lujoso hotel, había decidido consederse a sí mismo un breve  
paseo. "Soy tan generoso, inclusive con migo mismo" dijo en voz baja mientras  
caminaba.

Todos en el hotel estaban demasiado ocupados, pues el laboratorio personal de  
Manjimaru Mooto había confirmado y estudiado el Aserier el mismo día de ayer.  
El hombre al mando de esta investigación era Tobias a labios del líder Yakuza,  
aunque su verdadero nombre era Arioco Takamura pero nadie era estupido o lo  
suficientemente valiente para corregir al poderoso líder, el cual siempre usaba  
diferentes nombres a sus secuaces.

Esto sorprendió un poco al italiano, pues a él era el unico que llamaba por su  
nombre. -Acatamiento entre caballeros- pensó como respuesta a este misterioso  
comportamiento pero no le dedico mas importancia.  
Tobias había afirmado que les iba ser practicamente imposible construir el arma,  
el dinero y la tecnología no eran un problema, sino el conocimiento. Y aun si  
contaran con éste tardarían decadas en construirlo.

Tobías había trabajado durante años desarrollando primeramente tecnología para  
empresas de computación,luego en diseño de aviones y finalmente para naves  
espaciales pero lo que vio en esos planos lo desconserto, simplemente no sabía  
como construirlo. Xiauyerik amablemente sugirió una solución sencilla, matar a  
Tobías y encontrar a alguien mas capaz. El Sr. Mooto había apoyado mentalmente  
la idea Pero Alfred, mayordomo y consejero le había dicho que lo mejor era  
asociarse con alguien mas para realizar este trabajo, y así había surgido la  
idea de la subasta, venderían los planos al mejor postor, que al mismo tiempo  
resultaría ser el mas capaz de construir dicha arma y luego vendría el negocio  
con la misma.

Al final el Sr. Mooto acepto la idea, aunque de mala gana, y ordenó que se se  
convocara a todos los líderes potenciales del mundo.  
Es por esto que el pelirrojo, aburrido de no hacer nada en el hotel, salió a  
caminar.

No le gustaban las calles transitadas así que se adentro en la plaza mas  
proxima. Mientras avanzaba meditaba con respecto a su actual posición. En Italia  
era un asesino a sueldo y no era racista en cuanto a la presa a matar pedida por  
los cleintes (niños, mujeres, etc). y a todos les cobraba lo mismo.  
Constantemente era contratado para asesinar algún empresario, político y de vez  
en cuando a algún amante descubierto por su pareja. Fue hasta hace 1 mes que el  
Sr. Mooto en un viaje a Italia lo contrató como su asesino personal y la idea le  
había resultado llamativa.

- Un cambio de ambiente - había pensado. Y ahora estaba conforme, tenía todo lo  
que quería (aunque no era mucho, pues no era exigente), se le trataba con  
respeto, tenía total libertad y lo mejor de todo era que le pagaban por hacer su  
trabajo que, según él, mas que un trabajo era su responsabilidad: "matar", como  
la gente bautizó al concepto de quitar la vida a alguien mas, pero que para  
Xiauyerik era "liberar".

El pelirojo se detuvo al escuchar a uno de esos fanaticos (si no es que  
traumados) religiosos que exhortan a la gente respecto a la palabra de dios, y  
que son casi enteramente ignorados por los transeuntes.  
"Arrepientanse de sus pecados, el todo poderoso te escucha y te perdona!" decía  
casi al borde del grito el señor de avanzada edad. El italiano lo miraba de  
lejos.

"Jesucristo te ama y esta dispuesto a perdonarte, solo debes escuchar su  
palabra, pues su palabra te hará libre" continuo la experiencia exhortando.  
(Nota: A toda persona mayor de 45 años o que presente barba se le llama "La  
experiencia").

Xiauyerik se llevo una mano a la frente, con sus dedos recorrio una vieja  
cicatriz en su frente (justo arriba y enmedio de los 2 ojos). E  
involuntariamente comenzo a recordar una parte de su pasado...

Flashbacks

Angelo esta frente al altar de una iglesia mirando fijamente la cruz de cristo  
"Te divierte..." decía en voz baja "Te divierte jugar con los hombres?". Los  
cadaveres aun sangrando de un sacerdote y una monja yacen a un lado.

Palabras en latín cruzan su mente  
Imo omnia qae legantur digna nihil demum Didei,  
probifque moribus contrarium. Ideo Opus...

"Permites desgracias, destruccion, enfermedad, sufrimiento... que clase de dios  
eres?" La pequeña iglesia despide olor a gasolina.

I quis unquam, Reverendifimi Oatres,  
Ornatidsimi Viri, un femetipfo expertus eft.

"No dejeré que sigas jugando con la humanidad, yo seré su salvación".

Angelo prende un fosforo y lo alza a la altura de la cruz.

Xios Qae Uquim! Xios Qae Uquim! Xios Qae Uquim!...

Fuego. El elemento rojo absorbe y reclama todo a su paso, la iglesia esta en  
llamas en pocos momentos.  
Angelo esta fuera viendo el espectaculo y tal cual si estuviera delante de un  
rey hace una amplia reverencia

"Desde hoy tendrás en mi a tu peor enemigo, me interpondre entre tu y la  
humanidad, estropearé tus planes y liberaré a aquellos con los que juegas".  
"Conoce mi nombre y grabatelo, pues de ahora en adelante escucharas mucho de  
mi".

Xiauyerik.

Xi del latín Xios - luz  
A del latín Qae - de el, de la (proveniente/perteneciente)  
Uyerik del latín Uquium - intervenir/interponer

Xi a uyerik  
Xios qae Uquium  
luz de la intervención

Xiauyerik abre los ojos, retrayéndose a la realidad, no han pasado mas de 3  
segundos.

"Mira lo que has hecho..." pronunció en voz baja hacia la experiencia como si  
éste pudiera oirlo. "Me hiciste recordar una experiencia agradable, creo que  
estoy en deuda contigo y mi liberalidad me obliga a pagar mis deudas".

El italiano empuña una daga en su mano derecha.

"Alegrate, pues yo te daré la libertad que tu alma tanto desea".  
En el parque, la gente no notó que el pobre orador subitamente dejo de hablar...  
para siempre.

"Hora de irnos Ginji, hay trabajo que hacer" ordenó el siempre prepotente Midou  
tirando una colilla de cigarro  
"Espera Ban-chan, que haremos una vez que lleguemos al hotel?"  
"Improvisaremos". Respondió apresurandose a la puerta.  
"Ban-chan no podemos darnos el lujo de improvisar, estamos hablando de los  
Yakuza, la organización mas poderosa de Japón"  
"Improvisar no es un lujo Ginji" explico Ban "es una de mis cualidades".  
"Este... pero creo que necesitamos un plan" suplicó el nervioso ex-líder de los  
volts.

Midou se llevo una mano a la frente y cerro los ojos en señal de desesperación "  
quieres un plan, hagamos un plan entonces. Primero iremos al hotel Royal Sin,  
madriguera de los Yakuzas y muy posiblemente el lugar donde encontraremos el  
Aserier, de acuerdo hasta aqui?"  
Ginji asintió y agrego un "si".  
"Perfecto" continuo Ban "Una vez que hallamos llegado al hotel...  
improvisaremos". Dijo esto último señalando con un dedo a Ginji. "Ahí tienes tu  
plan".

Ginji solo se le quedó mirando a su compañero con cara de decepciónado.  
"Esta bien, esta bien. Este es el plan: Tomando en cuenta aquella sabia frase  
del antigüo monje espartano Huillam D' Arvec -Resulta más seguro meterse en la  
cueva del león,que permanecer fuera-, en lugar de espiar por fuera o intentar  
infiltrarnos a escondidas, nos introduciremos al hotel haciendonos pasar por  
turistas ya que si intentamos la legendaria tecnica de los conserjes los Yakuzas  
nos descubrirían de inmediato, puesto que deben tener un buen control con  
respecto a quienes trabajan para ellos".

El primer día lo tomaremos de relax cumpliendo nuestro papel de turistas, al día  
siguiente comenzaremos la investigación y si mis calculos son correctos como de  
costumbre para el tercer dia ya habremos de estar seguros si el arma se  
encuentra ahi o no y si es lo primero entonces tenerla en nuestro poder con  
ayuda de nuestra habilidad, experiencia e improvización.

"Y que clase de turistas seremos?" pregunto el chibi Ginji mientras aparecía con  
diversos objetos de otros paises como una sombrero mexicano, un turbante, una  
chapka, etc.

"Los mas comunes turistas de este mundo Ginji, quien sospecharía de 2 americanos  
adinerados que en lugar de ponerse a trabajar deciden recorrer el mundo usando  
la fortuna de su familia?".  
"Pero Ban-chan, yo no se mucho ingles"  
"Que es lo que sabes?"  
"Pues el tipico yes, no, good bye, erm... thank you, hmm... plis..."  
"Suficiente Ginji, yo me encargo de la conversación, solo asegurate de que  
cuando yo te pregunte algo, esto lo notarás cuando te voltee a ver sonriendo,  
diras "yes" u "of course" sonriendo y alternadamente. Si alguien mas te dice  
algo en ingles y por alguna razon yo no estoy cerca dirás "Im busy, excuse me" y  
retirarás inmediatamente sin decir mas.  
"Pero a donde iré?, que tal si me siguen hablando?"  
"Los ignoras y te vas al cuarto del hotel o al baño, que se yo, improviza. Ya  
vez que improvizar si tiene su importancia?".

"ooohhhh..." suspiro en asombro Ginji ante la sagacidad de su amigo.  
"Yo seré Richard Kemp y tu serás hmm. Bob eh... Bob Cornfield VI"  
"Ban-chan!, no me gusta como suena Bob Cornfield VI" se quejó chibi Ginji con 2  
mazorcas en mano.  
"Malagradecido, no tienes ideas de los niños en el mundo que llorarían de  
felicidad al tener un nombre como Bob Cornfield de la sexta generación de los  
agronomos en Minnesota, pero creo que mejor lo dejaremos en Bob Cornfield a  
secas".

"Pero porque no puedo tener un nombre popular como David Copperfield?"  
"Por 3 razones, 1 porque no eres popular, 2 porque no queremos que nos presten  
atencion y el nombre del mago ese atrae mucha atencion, además no quier que" Ban  
uso su habilidad de imitar a una mujer enfadosa "ay es usted el famoso David  
Copperfield, ay podiria hacernos un truco de magia, ay no se parece a como sale  
en television" Ban termino de hacer su imitacion y prosiguio "y 3 porque  
Cornfield es mucho mejor que Copperfield".

"En serio?"  
"Por supuesto".  
"Siendo así supongo que esta bien".  
"Damn right it is"  
"Que dijiste?"  
"Olvidalo, en cuanto a la vestimenta estamos en una etapa de escasez y  
necesidad, por lo cual me temo que le haremos una visita a Madoka haber que le  
podemos quit... digo, haber que nos puede prestar".

Una vez terminado el plan los getbackers pidieron a Paul que si venía Hevn le  
pidieran de su parte que le avise al coronel que estan tras la pista de un  
potencial sospechoso y que se reportaran en 3 dias.

Finalmente salieron del Honky Tonk y luego de manejar un rato en el inmenso  
trafico de la ciudad llegaron a su destino, la mansion de Madoka, y tocaron la  
puerta.

"Solo espero que el simio no este por aqui" dijo Ban.  
En eso Shido abrió la puerta  
"Maldigo el día en que un simio me abrió la puerta, Ginji que día es hoy?"  
"Hola Shido-kun" saludo Ginji ignorando a su compañero.  
Por detrás de Shido se escuchó la voz de Madoka. "Quien es Shido-san?"  
"No son mas que 2 pordioseros en busca de sobras, nada importante" respondió  
Fuyuki cerrandoles la puerta en la cara.  
"Simio desgraciado como se atreve a cerrarle la puerta al asombroso Midou Ban!"  
exclamo furioso el castaño tocando la puerta mas fuerte.  
"Tanquilizate Ban-chan, por favor."  
"Descuida estoy tranquilo, si no lo estuviera, el simio ya estaria besando el  
suelo".

Esta vez la puerta la abrió Madoka.  
"Perdonen la rudeza de mi amigo" se disculpó.  
"No hay problema, Madoka-chan" aseguró Amano.  
"Si lo hay" interpuso Ban.  
"Ah!, Midou-san y Ginji-san bienvenidos" abrió la puerta para que pasaran  
"Por favor, pasen"

Los recuperadores entraron, Midou de inmediato localizó a Shido el cual estaba  
sentado con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Fue a sentarse frenté a él  
mirándolo con odio.

"Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?" pregunto la anfitriona a lo que Midou  
respondió "No gracias, nosot..."  
"Vaya que eres muy generosa Madoka" interrumpió el beastmaster "Seguramente Paul  
ya se hartó de mantenerlos y vienen por comida, soló para eso te visitan".  
"Controla tus piojos simio, se me hace que te estan succionando algo mas que la  
sangre de la cabeza"  
"Quieres arreglar esto afuera, serpiente bastarda?" Shido se pusó de pie  
"No es necesario, puedo dejarte inconsciente aquí mismo" aseguro Ban  
señalándolo.

"Basta los 2" pidió Ginji "en realidad estamos aquí para... bueno, necesitamos  
de su ayuda"  
"Lo ves?, siempre vienen aquí porque nos necesitan" dijo confiadamente Shido  
ignorando a Ginji.  
"Necesitamos solo la ayuda de Madoka, el día que necesitemos desesperadamente  
entrenar changos para el circo te avisaremos" dijo Midou.  
"Ban-chan..."  
"Entrenarlos para que se monten en triciclos y salten aros de fuego"  
"BAN-CHAN..."  
"Y si por alguna razón empiezan a quemarse no harémos nada al respecto."

El gruñido de Shido no se hizo esperar, los intentos de Ginji por detenerlos  
eran inútiles, tuvo que ser Madoka la que habló para calmar a los 2  
desgraciados.

"Shido-san Midou-san, puedo pedirles que guarden compostura por favor?"  
Aquí ambos si le hicieron caso y se calmaron.  
Los getbackers explicaron su misión, Ban usando la mentira que dió a Iarra por  
supuesto.

"...Y es por eso que queriamos ver si nos podrías ayudar con respecto al  
disfraz".

Shido mientras se estaba riendo "Bob Cornfield jajajaja, primera vez que  
inventas algo bueno serpiente bastarda".  
Ginji lo miró confuso.  
"Si, creo que puedo ayudarlos en conseguir algo apropiado. Pero no creen que es  
demasiado arriesgar la vida soló por un jarron?"  
"Y dejar morir a la dinastía Chano?, eso nunca, además si se entera Clayman  
jamas nos lo perdonaría".

El rostro de la violinista reflejo verdadera preocupación pero finalmente mando  
llamar a una sirvienta para que trajera diferentes vestimentas.  
Los getbackers como es caracteristico de los hombres, tomaron el primer atuendo  
que vieron (ah ese!, a la mierda) y lo demás lo metieron a unas maletas,  
proporcionadas tambien por Madoka para hacerla de equipaje, aunque Midou quería  
llenarlas con piedras como en las películas pero los demás se opusieron. Luego  
se fueron a un cuarto para cambiarse.

"Deberían buscar otro trabajo, el negocio de recuperadores es muy peligroso"  
comento Madoka.  
"A esos 2 ni aunque les pasará algo muy malo dejarían de hacerlo, son unos  
cabezas huecas" opino Fuyuki.  
"Y que me dices tu Shido-san?, dejarías tu de hacerlo?" pregunto un poco  
sonrojada Madoka, Shido notó esto y se puso nervioso.  
- Maldición, que me estará queriendo decir? y que debo contestar?- pensó.  
El beastmaster comenzó a rascarse la cabeza sin hallar que contestar "Pues...  
yo..."  
Afortunadamente para él los recuperadores llegaron a la sala donde se  
encontraban con sus nuevos atuendos.

"Porque no le dices que estas dispuesto a dejar tu modo de vida por ella,  
simio?" pregunto Ban con su tipica mirada burlona.  
"No te metas en asuntos ajenos" gruño Shido.  
Ban ignoró el regaño y continuo avanzando hacia ellos. Llevaba puesto... (Nota  
del autor: maldita sea, no me gusta dar descripciones asi ke imaginense ke van  
puestos con ropa comun americana, Ban con el pelo amarrado en cola de caballo y  
con lentes grandes oscuros, Ginji igual solo que con un pañuelo en la cabeza con  
la forma de la bandera de E.U.).

"Que opinas Shido-kun, parecemos americanos?" pregunto Ginji extendiendo los  
brazos.  
"Pero claro... igualitos" contestó sarcasticamente Shido.  
"Que bien!" se alegró Amano.  
Por su parte Midou se dirigío con la violinista "Madoka, tienes nuestro  
agradecimiento y no solo nos aseguraremos de devolverte la ropa y las maletas,  
sino de darte un merecido 10 de descuento en el próximo trabajo que nos pidas  
(Por su puesto que Ban no le iba a decir que una vez completado el trabajo se  
retirarían).  
"BANCHAN!"  
"Esta bien un 15, pero no mas"  
"NO BAN-CHAN..."

Madoka se rió provocando que la iniciante discusión cesara "No se preocupen  
Midou-san Ginji-san solo con que me prometan que se cuidarán y que todo saldrá  
bien será suficiente".

A estas palabras los recuperadores no puedieor evitar sonreir y alzar el pulgar  
en señal de aprovación

"Te prometemos que todo saldra bien Madoka-chan" aseguró Ginji.  
"Si, y yo que me cuidaré a mi mismo" agregó Ban.

Con esto los getbackers se despidieron y subieron a su queridisimo auto y se  
dirigieron al famoso y extremadamente caro hotel "Roya Sin".  
Se estacionaron a unas cuentas cuadras y tomando sus maletas avanzaron hacia el  
hotel.

"Yo quería piedras" se quejó Ban.  
"Pero Ban-chan, que tal si nos revisan el equipaje"  
"Porque habrían de revisarlo?, además si lo hacen son mis malditas piedras y yo  
se si las llevó conmigo o no".  
"Es que Ban-chan..."  
"Alto ahí" interrumpio Midou "recuerda, a partir de este momento no mas Ban-chan  
ni Ginji, Somos Richard Kemp y Bob Cornfield y tampoco se te ocurra llamarme  
Richard-chan"  
"No Ban-chan... digo, no Richard".  
"Y recuerda, una vez que estemos en el cuarto no digas nada pues puede haber  
microfonos o camaras, discretamente te encargaras de sobrecargarlas con tu  
electricidad y luego ya podremos hablar abiertamente"  
"De acuerdo" concordó Ginji mientras frente a ellos se alzaba el hotel.

(Ya saben, imaginense un hotel lujoso, pero es mas, por unica ocasion tratare de  
dar una descripción como lo harian los autores verdaderos).  
El hotel Roya Sin, majestuoso para la vista de cualquier ser racional terrenal o  
etereo, al frente de la entrada había una enorme fuente labrada con preciosas  
angeles desnudas que de sus jarrones lanzaban agua y por su puesto había cisnes  
reales nadando. 10 pisos, 50 suits todas del tamaño de media casa ordinaria  
detalladas hasta el mas minimo detalle y cada una con balcón con vista preciosa  
al centro de la ciudad y adornado con plantas exoticas de diversos paises.  
Pasando por el fondo de la entreda principal, había un pasillo donde a los lados  
tenía fuentes danzarinas que con su insesante danza guiaban hacia el casino,  
necesitabas un taxi?, había servicio de helicoptero en el techo, te llevaban a  
donde quisieras, hambre?, te mandaban un chef a tu cuarto donde personalmente te  
preparaba lo que desearas. En el ala este había un salon de baile que tocaba las  
melodias mas placenteras y relajantes de los grandes compositores antigüos y  
contemporaneos. En el ala sur un museo, contaba con mas de 2000 piezas  
artesanales y accesorios provenientes del Japon feudal, antes y despues de la  
era Meiji, pasando por las tradicionales Katanas, lanzas y hasta los primeros  
cañones ingleses importados, en el centro del mismo en una pequeña prision de  
cristal estaba la armadura samurai que perteneció al mismisimo general Hiroito   
Fusoya. Como su nombre lo indica, el hotel cuenta con servicio de "acompañantes"  
para aquellas personas que se sientan solas. Por fuera los pajarillos que en ese  
momento pasaban volando cuyo melodioso canturreo... (uff ya me harte, como ven  
todo lo anterior podía haberse resumido a "El hotel Royal Sin era grande." pero  
bueno a seguirle)

Había poco movimiento en el hotel por lo que los recuperadores llegaron  
rapidamente frente al portero (un hombre robusto, bronceado, con barba de  
candado y pelo casi jamaiquino y vestido tan elegantemente que podía pensarse  
que era el mismo gerente)

"Saludos señior " comenzo a hablar Midou en un japones fingido de turista "Yo y  
me amigo hemos oido.. er.. good stuff de su hotel y querremos alojar aqui".  
Como era de esperarse el portero les dirigió una mirada de desprecio al par de  
"americanos" y casi como escupiendo les contesto.

"I'm sorry sir but I think you're mistaken, if you walk 6 blocks due south you  
will find something more... appropiate"  
"Oh, you speak english, thank goodness. Listen pal, me and my friend here like to  
travel around the world, today's turn is Japan, but it has been a tiresome  
flight and our bodies demand rest so save your pity excuses and let us in. Right  
buddy?  
Ban lanzo una mirada a Ginji y a pesar de no haber entendido lo que dijeron  
recordo lo que habían planeado y dijo "...Yes".

"I would love to gentlemen" mintió el portero "but there is not a single free  
room and..."  
Ban que ya había previsto el mal trato asi que decidió usar el idioma  
internacional, saco un manojo de dolares (los cuales había cambiado con el  
adelanto que les dió el coronel) y se los lanzó al portero desganadamente y como  
si no importara.

"Our room Nobunaga" dijo Ban desdeñosamente.  
El aludido miro con interes el dinero y luego sonriendo les abrio la puerta  
"Please come in and welcome to the Royal Sin".  
Los recuperadores entraron y no tuvieron que fingir asombro porque  
verdaderamente estaban admirados, jamas habían visto tantos lujos reunidos en un  
solo lugar.

El portero entró detras de ellos y con un tronido de dedos apareció casi  
magicamente 1 botones el cual tomo su par de maletas.  
Luego saco un pequeño block de notas. "May I have your names gentlemen?"  
"Eh... oh right. Im Richard Kemp and this is Bob Cornfield" señalo a Ginji el  
cual se apresuro a decir "of course".  
El portero saltió un parpadeo al escuchar tal nombre pero luego prosiguio "and  
you're staying for..."  
"Three days" completo Ban

En el manojo de dolares, Midou le había dado hasta para una semana pero como la  
técnica era pasar desapercibidos como 2 jovenes millonarios tuvo que proceder.  
"Three days then". Termino de anotar y luego agregó "I can give you a tour  
personally if you want"  
"Calm down Nobunaga, we want to rest first, and perhaps eat something. Then we  
will look around by ourselves"  
"Of course, I'll send our best chef"  
"Yeah right." Era el turno de Midou de ser el despreciativo.

Finalmente el portero recien apodado Nobunaga ordenó al botones que los llevará  
al tercer piso en la habitacion 301.  
"Mr Kemp" dijo saludando de mano a Ban el cual respondió "Nobunaga".Luego se  
dirigió con Ginji "Mr. Cornfield" a lo que Ginji respondio "yes". "Please  
excuse me and have a pleasant stay". Por su parte Midou decidió fastidiarlo una  
vez mas.

"Good bye Nobunaga and thank you" dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño  
jalon discreto a la camisa de Ginji para que este tambien se despidiera.  
"Of course, good bye Nobunaga" se despidió Ginji. El portero entrecerro los ojos  
molesto pero no dijo mas y se retiró.

Midou y Amano fueron guiados a su suit, llegaron hasta la misma y dandóle los  
ultimos 10 dolares que le quedaban de propina al botones los recuperadores  
quedaron solos en su cuarto.

De inmediato Ban hizo la señal y Ginji recorrio la habitacion buscando cualquier  
indicio de pulsaciones electricas de algun posible aparato de vigilancia pero  
afortunadamente no encontró ninguna.  
"Todo esta limpio" aseguró Ginji.  
"Bien, en acorde al plan, el resto del dia recorreremos el hotel tal como lo  
harían los turistas y fastidiaremos a Nobunaga si lo volvemos a ver. Tomaremos  
en cuenta cualquier puerta que este vigilada, ya que una puerta vigilada es una  
puerta importante. Y dado el caso que se nos ha agotado el dinero desquitaremos  
hasta el ultimo centavo en comida" mencionó Ban ojeando la guía del hotel.  
A esto Ginji estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

"Por la mañana saldremos como si fueramos a visitar algun lugar, regresaremos a  
medio dia a comer y con suerte consigamos quien nos preste dinero para ir al  
casino a apostar y de paso a conseguir informacion con respecto a la supuesta  
"junta" de los líderes gangsters mas peligrosos del mundo."  
"Apostar?"  
"Ah si, tienes razón, después de todo seremos millonarios dentro de poco, aunque  
de todas maneras me gustaría jugar."  
"No me referia a eso".

Continuaron hablando y a los pocos minutos llegó el supuesto mejor chef del  
hotel con 3 carritos repletos de ingredientes como: camarones, carne, arroz,  
diferentes verduras y frutas ademas de diversos postres. Usando el japones  
fingido Ban ordenó una serie de platillos los cuales no fueron reto para el chef  
quien los preparaba rapidamente y con un sabor exquisito.

Una vez que terminaron de comer el chef se disponia a retirarse pero Ban lo  
detuvo. "Por favorr deja esos carritos akí"  
"But sir..."  
"Leave them here!"  
"As you wish sir."

Descansaron por un par de horas (repitiendo mas postres en el proceso) y al  
comenzar a oscurecer decidieron que era el momento de dar el "paseo de  
investigación" por el hotel. Al mismo tiempo en la entrada principal Nobunaga le  
habría la puerta a aquel que su jefe le había ordenado tratarlo con el mayor  
respeto, a aquel tipo de acento italiano que agradeció la generosidad del  
portero y en voz baja pronuncio "Tadaima".

Continuara...

Agradecido estoy por su tiempo de leer.

Atte:

Yunkel Ookami

"Sometimes the truth doesn't set you free, it just snares you in another lie"


	5. Chapter 5?

Capitulo 5

Y entonces mataron a Ginji y Ban tuvo que...ah ops, no es cierto, en eso no me quede.

Jeje solo bromeo, la verdad es ke este no es el capitulo 5, lo que quiero comentar primeramente es una disculpa con el capitulo 4, parece que se subio incompleto (lo cual me extraña porque siempre procuro revizar que se suban correctamente). Y me tambien me extraña que nadie me haya mandado algun mail avisandome de que estaba incompleto.

Esto solo puede ser por una de las siguientes 3 razones:

1.- Nunca leyeron hasta el capitulo 4  
2.- Si leyeron hasta el capitulo 4 pero no les importo ver que estuviera cortado  
3.- Si leyeron hasta el capitulo 4 y si me iban a avizar pero decidieron darme la oportunidad de que yo mismo me diera cuenta.

Haré de cuenta que la razón fue ésta ultima. En fin, por lo pronto ya lo subi de nuevo y debe estar completo, pero el tema mas importante que traigo son unas malas noticias (malas si es que les esta gustando este fic)

Resulta que terminamos el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando y por lo tanto me despidieron. Que que tiene que ver eso con continuar la historia?

ah pues que en el trabajo es donde yo escribi todos mis fics (es que tenia mucho tiempo libre) y pues ahora que no tengo ese trabajo pues no puedo continuar.

La esperanza es que encuentre otro trabajo similar al que tenia (con tiempo libre) para continuar la historia y subirla. Pero no se primeramente que tanto tiempo tarde en encontrar trabajo y si sera similar al anterior.

Ahora, alguien puede preguntar: "Y porque no lo continuas en tu casa, y mas ahorita que estas de flojo y que no tienes trabajo" muy buena pregunta, pero mi respuesta es mucho mejor "Porque estoy jugando RPGs y viendo anime". Yo se que la mayoria no me dará la razon, excepto aquellos que son como yo que saben la importancia de jugar. Pero bueno, estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato el cual me trajo a escribir estas palabras.

El fic según mis calculos lleva entre 40 y 50 de la historia (aunque apenas vayan a comenzar las batallas), pero para estas alturas ya deben saber mi modo de escribir y por consiguiente ya deben haber decidido si les gusta o no.

La pregunta es: debo continuar?, si en verdad les ha gustado o les interesa (o medio interesa) pueden mandarme un mail o poner un review con su aprobacion de ke siga. Si veo que si hay gente (ademas de Hohenheim Mx) que si le gustaria seguir leyendolo entonces con todo el dolor de mi corazon haré el sacrificio de dejar de jugar para dedicarle tiempo y ponerme a seguirle.

Si no es asi, entonces para no preocuparme y continuar jugando tranquilamente.  
Bien, eso es todo,

Continuará, Si ustedes quieren...

Gracias por su tiempo de leer.

Atte:

Yunkel Ookami

"I cannot know where I most wish to be because I have not seen all that there is".


End file.
